1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movie player provided with a display function, a text-to-speech function, and a movie playback function, a mobile phone or other mobile terminal provided with this movie player, and a data processing method of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a mobile terminal or other electronic device, a mobile phone speaking aloud the name of a function etc. set by operation of a key when the key is operated has been proposed (see for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-252216). This mobile phone has a plurality of keys, a controller for setting a function in accordance with operation of one or more keys of the provided at the phone, and a speech synthesizer for outputting by speech the name of the function set linked with the key operations.
Some mobile phones and other mobile terminals can report an incoming call or received message by the means of designating data including video and audio (movie data) and displaying that video and generating the audio. Further, some report an incoming call or received message by the means of synthesizing speech and speaking aloud the name of the sender. Therefore, it is predicted that a demand will arise in the market for synthesizing speech and speaking aloud the name of the sender even when using movie data to report an incoming call or received message.
However, if designing a mobile terminal satisfying such a demand, the speech speaking aloud the name of the sender and the audio of the movie data would end up competing. In this regard, the intent of the producer of the movie data should also be respected. Namely, the data should be played back while maintaining the format intended by the producer of the movie data. In this way, interruption processing for reporting the state of the device by speech such as reporting an incoming call or received message by speaking aloud the name of the sender at the time of the call or message, when performed when playing back movie data, should be performed in a manner maintaining as much as possible the format intended by the producer of movie data.